DANCE WHIT THE CHAOS, MYSTERION
by Ryoshin Di Juri
Summary: la vida no siempre es mala, tal vez solo necesitas compartir la miseria para estar mejor.


DANCE WHIT THE CHAOS, MYSTERION

La música sonaba de forma estridente en el gimnasio de la preparatoria de south park, y los disfraces hacían parecer todo como un gran carnaval.

Los cuerpos se arremolineaban en la pista de baile, unos siguiendo el ritmo de la música electrónica que sonaba en ese momento y otros perdidos en su mundo bailando a su propio ritmo.

Como el caso de stand y Wendy, donde un nervioso stand disfrazado de spiderman se balanceaba con una sonriente Wendy vestida de hada. O la pareja gay más antigua de la ciudad con un vaivén sin cadencia alguna que llevaba a un Craig vestido de pirata y un Tweek como un conejillos de indias humano que a sus ojos, y los de cualquiera con sesos y que conociese al pelinegro, no era más que uno de los fetiches de Tucker demostrándose al mundo.

Todos parecían divertirse, todos menos yo.

Con un traje similar al que usaba cuando de chico me disfrazaba como Mysterion, me encontraba en un rincón.

Tristemente yo, quien fuese considerado el gigolo más grande del pueblo, no había conseguido una pareja para el estúpido baile.

Pero no piensen que mi encanto se ha perdido, por el contrario, muchas me habían pedido ser su pareja; pero yo, como me encontraba en estos momentos, lo que menos soportaría seria estar con una chiquilla jugando al casanova. Mi casi nula estabilidad psicoemocional no estaba para jugármela.

Hace poco Kevin por fin se había largado de casa dejándonos a Karen y a mi solos con nuestros padres.

No sería la gran cosa, después de todo yo había sacado a Karen adelante desde que cumplí los doce y fui capaz de conseguirme un empleo para que todos los días mi hermanita tuviese un plato de comida, pero mi suerte se largó con él y servicios sociales se había enterado de nuestra hermosa situación familiar llevándose a Karen a un hogar para niños.

Realmente no era algo tan malo que Karen se encontrase en un lugar seguro, donde le brindasen la protección y la alimentación que ella necesita.

Pero no podía el evitar sentirme miserable al haberme quedado solo en el infierno sin mi ángel haciéndome más pasable el amargo trago de vivir.

La suerte no estaba de mi lado y casi todo se estaba yendo al carajo en mi vida.

Y de la única cosa buena que aún me quedaba, me encontraba huyendo para no arruinarlo todo como el imbécil que puedo llegar a ser.

-¿No se supone que debes estar metiéndole mano a alguna chica en la pista de baile en estos momentos?- Craig Tucker con su impasibilidad y sin Tweek a su lado, me preguntaba por mi nada acorde personalidad momentánea.

-Bueno, no siempre se quiere estar metiendo mano bajo las faldas o dentro de los pantalones Tucker- respondí con una sonrisa chulesca que me pudo funcionar con cualquiera menos con él.

-En eso tienes razón- me respondió de forma monótona –pero tú no eres cualquiera, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?- el tono velado de interés me dijo que hablaba enserio con la pregunta.

Le mire a los impasibles ojos buscando la forma de escaparme de una conversación que para nada me apetecía entablar.

-Es solo la vida Tucker- le dije encogiéndome de hombros –solo es la vida siendo una puta sin abrirme las piernas a mí.-

-Eso suena a que es algo Mckormic- su sagacidad impropia de un pueblo montañés me recordó que él no era como los otros idiotas del instituto –la vida no siempre es mala, tal vez solo necesitas compartir la miseria para estar mejor-

Concentrándome en sus palabras le vi mirar hacia un lado de la pista de baile, ahí se encontraba Tweek junto a Pete platicando amenamente.

-Espero resuelvas tus mierderos problemas Mckormic – soltó con una voz con más sentimientos y una mirada de ojos entrecerrados dirigiéndose a marcar territorio en Tweek.

Después de la extraña entrada y salida de Tucker en escena, me quede reflexionando sobre sus palabras.

¿Compartir la mierda que tengo de vida con alguien más?

Ja.

Que estupidez, quien se prestaría para tal acción.

-Pobre alma en desgracia, ¿no lo crees Mysterion?- una voz suave que reconocería a kilómetros, pero a la cual en este momento le faltaba la dulzura e inocencia de siempre, me hizo voltear.

-Doctor caos- no fue una pregunta, le afirme a butters de quien iba disfrazado.

-En efecto mí querido Mysterion- una sonrisa ladina que nunca le había visto, más seductora que tranquilizante, cruzo los labios de Leo.

-Creí que estabas castigado buttercup- trate de desviar su atención, lo último que quiero es que me note en este estado depresivo de auto compasión en el que me encuentro.

-Bueno hoy es Halloween, es día de travesuras no es así- él se acercó, y como si aún fuésemos niños me dijo de forma confidente sin perder ese tono que nunca relacionaría con el –hoy era un día perfecto para escapar de casa y desobedecer a mis padres para estar junto a ti-

Su tono dulce volvió y con eso unas ansias por acercar mis sucias manos a su inmaculada presencia.

Una risilla de campanillas y mi determinación se volvió férrea para no dejarme guiar por mis bajos instintos.

Desde que Karen me dejo en casa todo se estaba yendo al carajo.

Una de las cosas que más me lo demostraban era el que me había percatado que el pequeño butters, es tierno y angelical Leopold Stotch me provocaba unas inmensas ganas de tener sexo.

Pero no solo era la sensación de ser un animal en celo, iba más allá de eso. Quería besarlo, decirle mil y un cursilerías al oído y hacerle sonreír.

Yo un gigolo, un mujeriego había caído enamorado de la paloma más blanca de south park.

Y como con todo lo bueno que he tenido en la vida, he tratado de cuidarlo. Me había alejado de él lentamente para que no se notara, después de todo, mi vida de mierda exigía mucho trabajo duro y era la excusa perfecta para alejarme.

-Ya casi no pasamos tiempo juntos Kenny- su sonrisa desapareció y desee poder patearme a mí mismo –extraño pasar tiempo contigo-

Leopold tomo mi mano y yo desee tocar más que su palma, todo él era una tentación para mí.

-Sé que las cosas no han ido muy bien desde que Karen se fue de casa, pero debes saber que siempre contaras conmigo Kenny-

Su noble corazón me parte el alma.

Como es que soy capaz de fijarme en él, de que enferma manera puedo creer que soy merecedor de él.

La miseria lentamente me devora y sentirlo acercarse más a mí, me acerca al pánico.

Como un cobarde, como el idiota que soy suelto la mano que en ningún momento había dejado de estar en las mía para salir corriendo.

Solo me detengo en un punto de la oscuridad tras el gimnasio con la música como murmullo de fondo.

Ahogándome en mi miseria pienso que fue una mala idea venir al baile.

Que caso tenía asistir a un evento para aparentar una normalidad que nunca había existido.

-Ya no más- sin darme cuenta Leopold me ha alcanzado, no soy capaz más que de ver sus hermosos ojos azules pobremente iluminados en la noche –ya no hullas de mi Kenny-

Incapaz de seguir huyendo, sucumbo a él besándolo por fin. Y lo que comenzó como un beso suave de mi parte se volvió en ardiente pasión cuando me correspondió, llevándome a estrecharlo entre mis brazos.

-Kenny- su voz en susurro me pone ansioso y me alejo un par de pasos.

-no Leopold, no puedo ensuciarte-

-¿ensuciarme?, nunca podrías hacerlo Kenny-

-claro que lo hare- declare conciso –mi vida es un asco Leopold, estoy enterrado en mierda hasta el cuello. Tú no mereces eso, no mereces que te arrastre conmigo por haberme enamorado de ti-

Me alejo hacia atrás, pero él se acerca hasta hacerme chocar contra un árbol.

-yo también te amo Kenny, y ahora que sé que me correspondes nunca te dejare ir- sin advertencia me besa, y ese beso a diferencia del primero me arraza hasta perder la cordura.

Y bueno mucha cordura ya no me quedaba, asi que nos besamos como condenados a punto de morir, sin separarnos aun cuando se que nos estamos asfixiando el uno al otro.

Me separo solo para dejarle tomar aire, y el aprovecha para mirarme a los ojos como si estuviese devorando mi alma con ello.

-Dance whit the chaos, mysterion- es esa simple frase la que me hace rendirme ante él.

Tal vez Tucker tiene razón, tal vez la vida no siempre es mala, tal vez solo necesito compartir la miseria para estar mejor.


End file.
